cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dusty Plasma Dragon (V Series)/@comment-30862518-20181125072035/@comment-30862518-20181218215811
I will say that this DOES work still, despite what others may indicate. Now it doesn't work EXACTLY like I said it would as I misunderstood the process as to why the ruling worked to accomodate this specific instance, however I will break down the exact rules as to why this combo still works. When you use Detonix Drill Dragon's effect to bind a unit you do a check timing for auto effects. The Timing of both Rising Phoenix (V Series) and Dusty Plasma (V Series) activate simultaneously and thusly you can choose which order to resolve in. If you choose Rising Phoenix first, and decide to place it on Dusty Plasma then you now are interacting with a new Check timing. This check timing is the one dictated in Comprehensive rules section 8.4.1 and 8.4.1.1 8.4.1 states "When checking timing the game proceeds in the following order:" and 8.4.1.1, being the first point in that order, states "If there are any rule actions (Section 9. Rule Actions) that need to be resolved then resolve them simultaenously. Next if there are other rule actions to be resolved, then repeat this step until there are no rule actions left to be resolved." Those two rules mean that Dusty Plasma WOULD be retired immediately by Rising Phoenix being called on top of him, HOWEVER, as per another rule in the comprehensive rules Dusty Plasma's effect would still proc. Reason being is that the Automatic ability of Dusty Plasma was put on standby prior to the rule action sending it to the drop, so it still has to resolve. And as per rule 8.6.5.1.2 and rule 8.6.8 the effect would still go off. 8.6.5.1.2 states "If the card that triggered the ability moved from a public zone to any other zone then the ability refers to the information while the card was on the field." 8.6.8 states "when you play an automatic ability, even if the card with that ability has changed its zone after triggering, you still need to play that automatic ability. However, if the automatic ability cannot legally resolve because the card had moved, then that effect fails to resolve." Dusty Plasma Dragon (V Series) only refers to "units in the same column" meaning that when his effect is put on standby its only targets when you choose to resolve will be units in that column. When the rules action takes effect by Rising Phoenix (V Series) being called on top of him and sending him to the drop his effect is still on standby and requires resolution. Since moving to the drop would only make the effect resolution use his location that he had while on the field, and since the targets of the effect do not require him to be the target then it is a completely legal resolution to target the Rising Phoenix that now inhabits his former circle. The play I dictated in my original post is legal, just not because of the way I originally dictated it and I apologize for my incorrect explaination of the play. In short, the play works, just not because of my original explaination.